I'm Glad I Found Out (EmmaIsNotSexy)
by Darkfairie93
Summary: Emma just wanted a bit of spontaneity in her life. So what will happen when her best friend visits from Sheffield? Lemma/EmmaIsNotSexy whatever the pairing is. Rated T for language.


Emma was sat like she usually was on a Sunday, editing her new video. Her eyebrows knit together in concentration and her hands click and click away on the mouse. After about 2 hours it's still only half finished. She stands up and grabs her phone and flops down on her bed. She phones her best friend.

'Hello?' His familiar voice chimes happily down the phone. She instantly relaxes.

'Hey Luke' she smiles.

'Sup bitch. Editing?'

'Uuuuugh' she grumbles. She can almost hear Luke sympathising.

'Why can't videos edit themseeeelves' Luke chuckles.

'I know Emma, I know' they spend the next hour just chatting and joking like best friends do, them Emma goes back to editing her video. After two more gruelling hours of concentration and two cups of coffee, she finally finishes. She sends a quick text to Luke saying she's finished, saves it and goes to bed.

The next morning she wakes up to see 3 new texts on her phone. One from Luke, one from her other friend Cherry and one from the phone company. She sighs as she replies, nothing interesting ever happens in her life. Every day is the same boring routine. Wake up, spend all say replying to fans on twitter, writing replies to letters from her PO box, sleep. Even her best friends live hours away, all the way in Sheffield and Birmingham. I mean, she's not ungrateful, she loves her fans, adores them even, but it would be nice to have a bit of spontaneity, something that would make her snap out of her everyday routine. A boyfriend would be nice. Still, she has her video to upload, it always makes her chuckle looking through the comments.

When the video is finally uploaded, she lets her twitter followers know, replies to some and slumps back on her bed. She collects together her thoughts, pondering on what could possibly happen in her life that could be of interest, and her dad walks in with a latte he got from Starbucks.

'Its lunchtime, have you only just got up?' She smiles.

'Bout 2 hours ago, just can't be fucked to get out of my pyjamas'. Her dad gives her a little hug.

'I've got a surprise for you! Get dressed and come downstairs!' She groans and walks to her wardrobe. She settles her red Zelda shirt. She straightens her hair, clips in her purple hair extensions, puts a little bit of make-up on and shuffles down the stairs. As soon as she walks into the living room she gasps. There, stood in front of her, was her best friend from Sheffield, who she hasn't seen for like a year.

'Luke!' She smiles widely and pulls him into a huge hug.

'Emma! I missed you!'

'Ditto!' Thy pull apart and Emma looks over at her dad.

'Did you arrange this?' He nods.

'You were looking really bored, so I gave him a ring and he got the train down here!' Emma gives her dad a hug.

'Right, we're going out. Come on!' Luke grabs her by the wrist and drags her out. She calls a quick goodbye to her dad, and with that, they leave.

'Right, first task, lunch. I'm gonna treat you to a Nandos. Then we're free to do whatever we want' They walked happily down the road, catching up on a lost year. There are some things phone calls just don't cover. They walk into Nandos and settle down at a table. Eating their meal was the best meal she'd had in a while, because it wasn't the same boring cheese on toast.

Luke pays for the meal and they walk out into the cold Essex air. They wander in and out of shops for a couple of hours, not buying anything. They stop outside water stones, one of Emma's favourite shops.

'Come on Luke' he looks at the floor.

'Uh, go on, I'll wait out here' Emma groans.

'Ugh, fine' she walks in and looks around the books. An employee comes up to her.

'Are you Emma Blackery' Emma spins around.

'That's me' the employee looks pretty pleased with himself.

'You see, I have a friend of whom I met over twitter, and he completely loves you. he told me once that if he could, he would ask you out. he just will not stop talking about you!' Emma smiles.

'A subscriber I assume?' He nods slowly.

'I guess so. Lives up in Sheffield so he wouldn't be able to go out with you anyway!' He laughs awkwardly.

'Nice guy though! Has his own YouTube channel' Emma's smile fades. Sheffield? YouTube channel? Sounds a bit to familiar for her liking.

'Wait here' he nods and she runs outside.

'I don't care how much you hate it, I need you to come in with me' he groans.

'Nooo! I hate this shop!' She grabs him by his collar and drags him in. She goes up to the employee that he was talking to and pushes Luke into him.

'Fuck' Luke says quietly.

'Luke? Why are you in Essex?'

'Visiting my best friend' he puts slight emphasis on the best friend part, and Emma just looks at him like 'really?'

'Really? What a coincidence! Who's your best friend? I might know them!' Emma steps forward.

'That would be me' his eyes widen to the size of ufo's.

'Ohhh...awkward...'

'Juuuuust a tad!' Luke looks over at Emma.

'Listen Emma. Whatever he told you, I-' Emma shushes him.

'Luke just shut up. You don't need to apologise. The only thing you need to do is take me home right now' she says firmly. Luke says goodbye to his friend and they begin to walk home. The whole way home, Luke twitches his thumbs nervously. They reach Emma's front door, and se unlocks it (her dad has gone to work). She walks in and Luke just stands awkwardly in the garden.

'Are you coming in or not?' She winks at him suggestively. He follows her inside, smiling like a maniac.

'Right, first things first. Explain to me from your side of the story' so Luke does. He explains about the first time he met Emma, he thought she was the most beautiful girls he'd ever seen. Then becoming best friends with her, how he knew that was the best he was going to get, but it's better than nothing. Then the days they spent together, trying not to tell her how he was falling in love with her. Then how he pretended to not care about the shipping rumours, although he secretly wished that every single one was true. And finally the phone calls, how he just loved hearing her voice, even if he couldn't see her gorgeous face. She sits there, nodding and trying not to smile, because she doesn't want to seem to eager. When he finishes, she shuffles closer to him, and takes his shaking hands.

'I've never heard something so...so...so beautiful in my entire life. I always wished that somebody would but nobody ever did' then she leans in and closes the gap between herself and Luke. She pulls away for air and he smiles at her.

'I wish you didn't find out that way' he says.

'Oh well. I'm glad I did' then they spend the afternoon watching movies, snuggled up on the sofa.

**Boom! A short fanfic for you...Lemma shippers? EmmaIsNotSexy? Lemma! Anyway hope you enjoyed! R&R you little bitches 3**


End file.
